


and he will always be soft.

by bhubblemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhubblemilk/pseuds/bhubblemilk
Summary: Changbin was never the way people described him to be, not to you at least.





	and he will always be soft.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 453827th failed attempt at writing a bad boy au but it’s okay because Seo Changbin owns my whole being. Thank you, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Incoherence might occur due to this piece being a spur of the moment during English class.

Changbin stored things in his eyes. It was what you have heard from people in school and it was what have witnessed yourself.

There was always something that flashes in his eyes. A zap of lightning that sends people shivers or a dark gray sea storm that gave him a mysterious vibe.

And his hair was always tousled in a messy manner, whether it was from a deliberate move to spite the teachers in the school or because a pair of hands with pretty acrylic nails had just run themselves through his dark locks.

Not to mention his plump lips that were often smeared with a crimson red color. You used to question if the scarlet color was the stain left by the poison of some seductive red lips in a brief love affair or the result of a sucker-punch in a dim alleyway.

For sure, you’ve been told to avoid Changbin. A boy with a far too alluring gaze, hair that urged you to comb your fingers through them, and a pair of lips that yearned to bleed lust on your skin holds too much power for his own good.

Not to mention Changbin was notorious for being the stereotypical bad boy of the school back then, and what girl doesn’t love the idea of an icy heart that melts just for them? The chances were slim but girls (and boys) can dream.

From what you’ve heard, Changbin had an attitude. He was disrespectful towards school authority and aggressive with his peers. And by then you’ve heard enough of him to know he wasn’t someone you want to mess around with. For an attractive boy with a set of mildly problematic personality traits that a portion of the school found more engaging than ever indeed holds too much power for his own good.

And you were sure your heart wouldn’t be able to catch up to whatever Changbin would be prepared for you, so you did your best to keep a good distance and not interact with him.

Except you did. Not quite messing around but just a simple hang out from time to time due to an English project. And you were confused to why there were such negative rumors surrounding Changbin when all he had been was gentle to you.

Surely, it took some time to warm his stoic expression up (not that you minded the distant at all, at least he was doing the project and providing useful content for the pair report), but other than the awkwardness that would ensue between two acquaintances who barely talks outside of class, you never saw a problem with him.

And by the time Changbin had warmed up to your presence, you had certainly stopped believing in the things people said about him too. Because he was completely different from what you’ve heard from other people.

He was brave and he was considerate. He talks back to teachers for the sake of the student who received unfair treatment and he gets aggressive with self-absorbed teens who think they own the school backyard.

His voice was only threatening when it needs to be. Otherwise, the deep husky way that Changbin spoke in was nothing less than calming and relaxing.

And the way he seemed to remember every single detail was what caught you off-guard the most. The different meanings of all your almost unnoticeable gestures were inked into his brain that he could almost recite them from the top of his head.

When you bite your lower lip, you aren’t telling the truth. You look away with an eye roll when you are trying not to laugh and you press your lips downwards by the corner to keep in a short giggle. You do this biting thing with your inner cheek when you found yourself stuck in a very awkward situation and need help with getting out of being sandwiched in a conversation you are not interested in.

Things you didn’t even know you unconsciously do.

Changbin learned to act on them accordingly, with touches as warm as the setting of the golden sunset and a voice as smooth as velvet silk. Changbin was very gentle with you, and you finally came to realize that fact when you looked into his eyes one afternoon and didn’t see the swirls of storms in them. What you saw instead was a hazy morning light spun from the tenderness of adoration and the lights of the brilliant sky.

His eyes weren’t threatening the way others described. They were captivated by the reflection of your face.

Changbin looked at you differently, he spoke to you differently, and he touched you differently. Different to the others but the same to you, always the same to you.

By now, after graduation and after you two stepped into the stage of adulthood together, both of you had changed drastically and had gotten much closer to each other. Close in a way that you knew every settlement of his skin like the back of your hands and he had each curve of your body all familiarized and etched into his heart.

You two knew each other, from bare skins that met each other in a dark, intimate space, to open hearts that connected in quiet, emotional moments.

“You didn’t have to be so scary,” you said light-heartedly as you pushed yourself off the door frame of the practice room. “The kids are tired.”

“Yeah? Well too bad. If you want to train then this is the kind of things you have to endure,” Changbin shrugged, approaching you after picking up his things from the corner of the room and turning off the lights. “Am I really scary or are you just exaggerating? I just wanted to be harsh on them so they can improve, don’t want the trainees to be scared of me though.”

After graduating university, Changbin ended up coaching trainees and producing music for idols in a big company located in Seoul, and you had chosen to move to live there with him after a week of persuading. You too, found a job in your field of interest, fortunately. Now you two live in a nice apartment estate together and things could not get any better than this.

“I don’t think you are scary but I can’t say the kids think the same,” you stopped by the glass entrance of the building and turned to fix his scarf, “All I’m saying is… a few encouragements from time to time don’t hurt. Be softer to them, Bin, they’re still young.”

Changbin frowned a little, “I’m not soft though.”

An amused snort sounded from the back of your throat. The smile lingered on your face as you eyed him once, watching as his cheeks puffed in dissatisfaction upon your reaction. He playfully shoved at your shoulder, “What? What does that mean?”

“You were always soft, Bin. At least to me,” you shrugged, spinning on your heels and walking out of the building. Changbin caught up to you, quickly reaching down to wrap his hand around yours as you reminisced on your high school days. A quiet giggle left your lips, “Remember when you used to be the bad boy of the school. You with your untucked shirt and super red lips.”

Changbin rolled his eyes a little, embarrassed and very determined to drag you down the road with him. “Oh please, the only red I’m going to get on my lips from now on is your lipstick stain,” he said teasingly,

“That better be it,” you muttered under your breath, shaking your head lightly at the way Changbin had childishly smiled at you after your brief response.

“That will be it, don’t worry,” he said confidently, looking away from you and facing forward at the crowded street that you two had turned into. He hummed as he glanced around the space, looking at the many options of brightly-lit restaurants before he once again looked back at you, “What do you feel like?”

You groaned, “I chose yesterday. You choose this time.”

“I say we get a meal in Mcdonalds,” Changbin nodded, his voice coming out as serious as ever.

“Bin.”

“I’m joking, wanna head to the bakery around the corner and call it a night? The one with the pasta and sandwiches,” Changbin pointed towards the end of the street, at the huge sign that hung at the side of the building.

You squinted your eyes to look at it before you nodded, your mind not containing many preferences. Changbin tugged at your hand then, carefully leading you through the crowd with him as the grip of his hand tightened around yours every once in a while to make sure you won’t be slipping away in the sea of people.

You smiled when he stepped closer to you, watching the passing people carefully as he tried to find a more spacious spot for you two to walk through. Unconsciously, you tightened your hands around his.

You’re with Changbin, whose voice is always mellow and whose touch is always loving.

And things could not get any better than this.


End file.
